Human or Demon?
by Shimigitsu
Summary: In a unknown date and time, a mysterious virus appeared on earth, which killed every infected human, in over the age of 13. Ken Kaneki, who survived this phenomenon, and has also witness the vampires that enslaved humankind. Now, Kaneki, as the eye witnesses to this sudden events, hid among some broken buildings to take refuge of himself. But then, he spotted a black haired boy, ab
1. The World of Blood Legacy

Kaneki's POV...

I stood there shivering, as I hid within the shadows of a certain cave, which seemed to look like some old mine. It was a snowy night and it wasnt very easy, to find a suitable place to hide. But, I somehow manage to find one.

Going through, on which seems a mile away from the cold snowy environment, I journied on till I found a warm place to sit on. Inside, has a row of torches, as it brightens the place up with its warm glow.

As I felt safe at my new hiding spot, I ended up sitting down as comfortably as I could, tugging my legs closer to my chest and hugging them, trying to get a little heat as I could, but no sooner, a flash of memeries drift through my mind. Soon, I ended up crying once again.

If...If I...If I had protected them that time...I wouldnt be in this mess...alone..

The thoughts about it, made myself feel numb. As I gave in for another whimper of cries, It didnt echoed much but I even doubt that anyone could hear them.

All the while crying for nothing, I heard footsteps rushing towards my direction. With instincts, I hid among some huge rocks laying around, and waited for the foorsteps to passby.

Please dont be the vampires...

Yuu's POV...

"Go...Yuu..."

"Dont be stupid! You're coming with me..!We're going together..."

I said, trying to contain my tears a little while holding my only family. Mika. Who has his arm get sliced for my sake and is now bleeding to death. I tug him closer to me trying to comfort him and assured that we'll survive together.

"Dont let us die in vain..." Mika replied with a low breathe out voice that I could only hear.

"N-No...No!" I shouted, hugging him tighter. With the little strength that I have left in me, with hope, I tried carrying Mika to the stairway exit behind us.

While pulling him, I stated, "I dont want too...I've finally..." I tried my best to continue the words I wanted to tell really badly. "...I've finally got a family...Im not gonna leave.."

We were almost nearing to the exit, till unknowingly, I slip along with Mika, who seemed to be hanging on. Trying to do the same process, Mika pushed ne with his remaining arm. I sat there with a questionable look and was wanting to know why he did this.

With all this happening, I heard voices and noises coming in our direction. As I looked down, Mika glared intently at me with a pained expression, "Hurry, go! Idiot!"

I cried that time. I dont want to leave Mika. I dont want to lose my only family. Why. Why is this happening to me? Why must I leave them!?

With tearful eyes, I saw a determined look coming from Mika's expression. Those were the look of giving someone hope of wanting them to stay alive. My heart and mind may refuse to admit it, but I understood it deep down what it wants me to do. Live.

I ran as fast as I could, without turning around to those who were chasing me. "STOP HUMAN!" the man cloaked in red shouted, as he was nearing to stop my tracks due to his abilities as a vampire. I ran and ran, till again, I carelessly stumble upon a root stem. The man in red cloak, soon caught me. The man pushed me hard till I made contact with the cave-like wall behind me. I grit my teeth, as the man pulled my hair as I endured the pain. And again, I cried but this time, a bit louder. The vampire smiled mischiviously and had slid out something beside in his belt. My eyes were trembling at the sight. It was a long white sword. Within one second, he drew it near to my neck. As wanting to end this, and since it has come to this, I closed my eyes.

"Im sorry...everyone...I...I failed-"

I was cut off by a sudden yell of pain. I thought it was me, but, as I opened my eyes once again, I saw an unbelievable sight.

The red cloaked man, was stabbed in the chest as he was lifted in the air, with two like- sharp bloody tenticle thing. Behind the stabbed vampire was a boy. Who seemed to be like my age, with white ivory hair. He wore a black tattered clothes with a messed up grey short. As I trailed to observe him, he has a shackled broken chains, both in his arms and feet. But with all this, I couldnt see his face clearly.

"Are you okay..?" The mysterious boy asked, I think I gave him a nod or maybe I didnt. I answered him lowly, "Yes..."

Then, between the middle of our akward silence, the red cloaked man finally moved. But I was certain that he was supposed to die from that impact. "Gah..." the man cough up blood as he holds on to the tenticle-like spear, trying to pull it out of him, but in way, he couldnt. He then glares on who's behind him. I saw his bloody red eyes trembling, "You..B..boy..what a..re yo..u..?"

The man finally stated.

What are you? What is he talking about?

"Sorry to say this um...boy" said the ivory haired boy, apologizing me with something.

Why is he apologizing for?

"But, could you turn around? I dont want you to see something extremely murderous" the last part made it clear to me. He'll kill the vampire. For revenge maybe?

Kaneki's POV...

I couldnt contain this lustful feeling after stabbing the vampire and I had no choice but to request the boy to turn around. As he did, I used what little strength I have left to push the vampire to the sides. Blood splat everywhere, as my lust has reached its limits. With speed, I bit the man's neck, and devoured him as his voice screeched through the air, knowing what could happen next, I needed to silence him somehow.

Tearing up his insides and bitting him limb by limb until he was nothing but a mangled corpse. Noticing how this turned out, as I turned to tell the boy to turn around again, I found him with a terrible look, standing there almost like a dead puppet.

I knew from the start that this was a bad decision. And I had no choice but to tell him the truth. What can you say? Curiousity kills a cat. He needs to know the truth. With all this happening in one go, I faced the boy bravely.

Yuu's POV...

W-wwhats happening!? Why did the boy ate that man?! He...Is he a monster?!

During my thoughts to decide, the boy, who had four like tenticles behind him and bared a normal grey eye but the other one was inhumane. Red irises with a black color surrounding it. He turned and walked near me, with his stainned up features.

"W-what arre you..?" I stated looking at the boy. I finally understood what the vampire said as his last words before he was nothing but a meal to him.

The white haired boy seemed to hesitate to answer, but, for some reason, he gave in.

"I'm sorry...again. About my sudden actions that time. Beacause...you see..Im a.." he ended gritting his teeth then relapse to a sigh. "-..Ghoul.."

I honestly dont know whats my current emotions right now, but I can guess that their either, fear or confussion. Fear of seeing a humanoid monster. And confused on why he helped me and ended up revealing things to me. He is a weird boy.

With all this, I unknowingly ended up saying something to him. "Thank you" wait...what did I just ended up saying..? As wanting to know why I say this, the boy seemed shock than I am.

"For what..?" He said in disbelief.

"I thought I dont deserve a welcomed attitude..especially of what you just saw that time..Im..Im a Monster!" He kneeled down while his hands are trembling on his head as he shouted this words at me, as if confessing what a thing he just did and is blaming it all to himself, crying all the way. I feel guilty for some reason. Maybe he had a reasonable answer why'd he did it.

Through this, his tenticle like weapon disappeared in a disolve way. Slowly walking near him, I kneeled down the same. I pat his head. He felt it and face me with tearful eyes. "Dont blame yourself..okay?" I tried my best to comfort him in a way but this is all I could do for now.

With a sniff, he closed his eyes for a second then opens them with a new expression in his features. The monster eye was gone, leaving only the usual grey eyes he bared. But, some blood are visible in his figures. He turned to me with a small smile,

"Your right...thanks.."

"N-No..I should be the one saying Thank you to you.." I said scratching my nape.

"Really? What for..?" He simply said. Really...what a clueless child

"You saved my life.."

"...I see...I did.."

"B-By the way, my names Hyakuya Yuuichirou..but my..you can just call me Yuu. Whats yours?"

"My name is Ken Kaneki. But you can call me Kaneki."

I see, so he really does have a name..maybe his not a monster after all..

Remembering what I was supposed to do, I called Kaneki.

"Um..Kaneki..?"

"Hmm..?"

"We should probably go now..."

"Go where..?"

"Out of this place.."

Seconds has pass after I said those words, he finally understood why we must run away but in the middle of this, he asked a commonsense question.

"With you?" Is what he asked. Does he want to stay in here?

"Of course! Your almost the only person I can trust now and well, you saved me. So, Im giving you a favor to come with me.." I stood up, trying to explain.

As I spoke those words, Kaneki soon stood up and walked near me. He pat my shoulder and gave a assured look. "Okay..Im coming with you then.."

~~Time skip~~

We walked for like hours, as my feet feels all wounded up. Almost nearing my limit, suddenly, I was thrown upward till I was subconsciously being carried by Kaneki. I blushed.

"Wwhat are yyou doing!?"

"Hmm? What am I doing?"

"Pput me down! Im fine okay..!?"

I trashed around, trying to break free from Kaneki's grip, but damn, he's so strong!

"S-Stop that..! Were almost ther-"

Kaneki's words were cut off as we both got slipped off from the white powdered snow. We rolled down safely and we both groan in the process. Finally, taking our stance to get up, feeling my feet getting cold, I soon stared around to where we are.

The desserted city, was covered in snow and where we stood was in a covered snowy forest. I turned to Kaneki, who in return, smiled. Feeling the cold feeling of snow, it felt like I havent seen these in years. Everyone would be so happy-...Everyone..

The thoughts strucked me, as I fell down, kneeling on the snowy plains. I heard Kaneki ran up to me, trying to ensure if I was okay. I heard his words, but that didnt soothen me. How can I be? My heart feels like its about to pop and I might break down for another cry.

In this snowy weather, just then, a voice fields the air,

"Good, he's here.." We both instinctly turned to who might owned those words and there it was, behind us are three black cloaked people. Coming towards us.

As it got a little closer towards our direction, I saw Kaneki covering me and face them bravely for my sted. "If you come any closer to us, I'll kill you.."

His words were daggers, sending a simple warning if they break it.

"Hmm? What do we have here? The prophecy never said anything like a white haired boy..?"

What is he talking about? What prophecy?

"What prophecy are you talking about? And didnt I warned you that if any of you come in any closer? I'll kill you!" Kaneki said, who seemed to be bluffing to protect ourselves. But the man knew and started to walk towards Kaneki.

He was shivering but to some point, he was able to faced him bravely. "Now arent you a brave little soldier?" I saw Kaneki grit his teeth, in a way of trying to bare the anger within him.

The silent snowy night, were accompanied by a strong force of wind. To this, the man and his two accomplices took their hoods off as it revealed to us as they are not what we thought they were. Humans.

"Listen, I cant tell you much information about the prophecy.." the black haired man stated. "But I can tell you who I have come here for.." With a point of his finger, he pointed towards to my direction. Kaneki confused at this events.

"Little boy, were going to use you in order to get rid of the vampires." The words took an effect of me. They needed me to kill those wretched Vampires?

"What do you mean by 'use him'?" I heard Kaneki asked at the man, but the man responded "I cant anwer you that Snow boy.." Kaneki gave in with questionable look. I took my time to think.

Why do they need me for? Do I hold some kind of power? If so, then..If I could end all those vampires to extinction..I can finally..avenge for them.

With the flash of memories of what happened to Mika and the others, I cried. Walking pass Kaneki and walking a few steps away, I hugged the man. Hugging him, due to my break down problems, I ended up pushed him downwards on the snowy plains though Im still hugging him.

Clenching on his uniformed black clothes, I faced him with an angered look, "Bring it on..If I can exterminate...those vampires..." I dont know why I ended up saying this to him and unknowingly agreed to use me to kill those vampires but the thought about it made me agreed to it in the end.

And so, this is how my new found life started.


	2. Humanity after the Fall

(After battling a monster that night...)

Yuu's POV...

I'm currently staring at the window right now. Wondering how things turned out for me.

This is a load of crap. Why suspend me for violating an order when I killed that monster? Besides, what is a military personnel like me gonna do at a normal school? Except for Kaneki, who seemed to be enjoying this kind of boring class.

All of my classmates are wearing, a grey uniform with its edges of stripe green and black. Including me and Kaneki in total. Our room is just like a normal classroom would be and everything was quiet due to our teacher's lecturings. I stared at my left seat, a white haired boy with a eyepatch, was reading cheerfully at a book he finds it interesting.

Knowing Kaneki for four years now, he has a habbit of reading books but I wondered if he'll do fine with an eyepatch on him. To be honest, in here, nobody knows Kaneki's identity of being a ghoul. Well, a half ghoul. Only Guren and the others knows about this.

With things in mind, turning my head and looking at the window once again, I unknowingly ended up mumbling something.

"Hey, Yuichiro Hyakuya!" I turned at our teacher, who seemed to have stopped writting and was starring angrily at me. I saw my classmates turning at my direction with eyes of curiousity. Including Kaneki, who seemed to want to talk to me instead of finishing reading his book, "what are you mumbling on about during class?" my teacher continued. I got a bit irritated and turn towards the window with a pout.

"Ah?! Whats with the attitude?!" I can see him pointing the chalk at me. But I couldnt care less about that. "I'll have you suspended if you're going to mock a teacher!"

I was surprise by this. He will suspend me? Did I heard it right? If so then I can finally get out of this place!

"What?!" I shouted happily as I stood up from my seat. "You'll suspend me? Seriously?! Then.." I bowed down giving a thankful attitude towards my teacher. "..Please do that!"

I heard something that was thrown then followed by a shout,

"Quit fooling around! You're completely mocking me!"

I stayed at this for a while till Kaneki's quiet voice reached me.

"Yuu...I suggest you should sit down for a while...please?"

Ignoring Kaneki's pleas, someone poked my back. "His right you know? You should sit down!" said a soft voice. I turned around towards to whoever owned the voice. It was a girl, with lavender hair with a purple ribbon on the back of her hair. She bared light brown eyes and you may find her cute in a way due to her height. But the way how she talked, clearly annoys me. I glared at her. "What do you want? Who the hell are you?" I asked. The girl didnt say anything, instead she showed me an opened notebook with few words that I'm supposed to read it.

It read: "I'm Shinoa Hiragi. I'm an army surveillance officer" I was shock at first but stayed in my normal state. With that, I sat down but still on the girl's direction. Kaneki saw this as Shinoa showed him the notebook. Kaneki nodded and payed close attention to what Shinoa would write next.

: "If both your actions seem uncooperative, I will report you to the army and extend both your suspension"

Kaneki's POV...

Yuu read the words as I stayed quiet around them. Though, after Yuu finished reading it, his eyes was struck with shock and slammed the girls desk. A sweat drop, on the side of my head, as I gave an embarassed look. Here we go again...

"Huh?! What does that mean?!"

Knowing how this would turn up, I saw the teacher turned and glared at Yuu, "Hyakuya! If you keep interupting my class--" but he was cut off as Yuu stood up from his seat while scratching his head due to irritation. "Damn it!"

I've known Yuu for four years now and I knew exactly how he would react to some points of his bad habits.

Looking back at the teacher's reactions, he threw the chalk downwards and repeat Yuu's words, as if getting annoyed over by Yuu's self minded world.

At this moment, I saw Shinoa pointing her pen at her notebook with an empty expression, while saying "cooperation" towards Yuu. He looked at it for seconds then turned to the angered teacher. During from those actions, he sat down.

Back to normal, the teacher gave out a sigh, "Now, where were we?" He turned to the board and discussed his lectures. From all this, I turned my head once again towards over to Yuu and Shinoa.

"By the way, this suspension will continue until you make a friend" said Shinoa, looking at Yuu then finally stared at me. Her gaze scared me for some reason but I ended up throwing the thoughts at the back of my mind. Remembering what she said, I tilted my head. Is she only saying this to Yuu?

"Excuse me but..who are you refering to?" I asked while furrowing my brows. Shinoa was shocked when I asked, but ended up answering it by pointing a accusing finger towards Yuu.

"Wha..why me..?" Yuu muttered lowly, not wanting the teacher to hear our conversations.

"Orders from above.." she simply answered.

"But Im already friends with Kaneki.." I was stunned by his words as he refered to me as his friend. I mean, we haven't been talking lately, ever since we were admitted in this school and I know very well that Yuu will have a hard time in finding a friend here. Should I lend him a helping hand?

"No can do Hyakuya.." she responded with her pointer moving sideways. "You've known Kaneki already..what Im saying is to make another friend..from this school" she said, again, with a blank expression but I can tell she's enjoying this.

"Wha...what?" muttered Yuu

"Please work hard to make a friend.." said Shinoa with a teasing tone.

With all this, Yuu face at the window once again and supposedly bang his head on it. I can tell his thinking about something..but what?

Yuu's POV...

I remembered during the time that me and kaneki escaped the vampire's lair and was now talking to those people. Of course I slept a little but I woke up that time and I ended up asking questions to them...but I also wondered what did they say to kaneki when I slept that time...I even asked him about it but he just change the subject..wonder why?

Flashback*

"What is going on here!" I said walking further away from them. Kaneki tries to calm me down that time. "I thought that the human race was annihilated!"

Sunrise was setting on the sky, slowly on the snowy environment. "Human race was annihilated?" Said the black haired man, "did you hear that from the vampires?" He asked me, almost not believing what I had said. Though I dont know what to respond to him. The man sighed.

"Well, its true that the virus reduced the world population to one tenth (1/10), and thanks to the Trumpets of Apocalypse, weird monsters started roaming around the Earth..but human race isn't that weak" he smiled with confidence, "The resurrection of mankind has already begun"

Me and Kaneki were confused to where this was going, "the resurrection?" I muttered, while Kaneki put out his two fingers against his chin. Thinking through what it could mean.

"Of course, we plan to make our organization number 1.."

Number one?

"We are gathering the remnants of humanity, in order to take control of the whole world" Both me and Kaneki were surprised by this, their going to take control of the world? Could that be possible? What organization could that be?

"Who are you?" I demanded

The man took his black cloak off him, revealing a military like uniform, then hanged his cloak on his arm. With a look towards to me and Kaneki, he lights up a small smile in his face, " I'm Guren Ichinose, lieutenant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Now if you come with me, you two can kill those vampires"

Kill.. was all I can think that time. Wanting the urge to kill at such a young age. Although, silence surrounded us. As we stood there thinking at own's thoughts. When I took a glimpse at Kaneki, I saw him in a blank look, as if he was having thoughts of his own. Though, it made me curious.

"Put this on them" the man, who we learned was named Guren, requested his companions, giving his cloak and a extra one for me and Kaneki. My feet were getting colder by the minute and every second that I'm standing in the white fluffered snow but I wondered if Kaneki can feel it too. Though, I dont think his bothering it. As his companions was behind us, Guren walked towards us in a forceful yet calm way. "You hate the vampires right?" he muttered.

That struck me like a knife stabbing my heart. Yes. I do hate them. Because of them. My Family. Mika. Everyone died before my eyes and I...Ran away.

That thought. That feeling. Seconds after that memory, I clenched my blooded palms into a fist then glanced up to the man, with an angered expression.

"I hate them" I answered, wording it out in anger.

Hearing this from a child, I noticed Kaneki draws out a sad expression. I could see actual pain in his features. Just then, Kaneki closes his eyes and lets out a word. "If..Yuu wants to kill those vampires..." he pauced and opens his grey eyes.

"Then please hear me out" he pleaded and continued as the man, Guren gave an an expression to listen. "Yuu.. saved me from my dark ages of lonelinsless. My years in hiding. Alone and only death awaits me everyday. But now, in return, I'll be there for him and protect him!" As he said those words, which left me very surprised, he stood in front of me and faced the man. His black cloak, softly swayed in the cold breeze.

"Kaneki..." I muttered under my breathe. Looking at his black cloak behind him.

"If he'll be the sword..then, I'll be his shield! In return for saving me and having trust, I'll be there to protect him!" his short explanation, turned loud enough for the man to hear. Wording those words out as proof that he was serious about this. I've never seen this side of him before, considering that we have only met by fate, I never really get to known him much that day. When he said those words, Guren took off his white gloves off, and held a palm towards us. We both looked at him, as the light behind him, soon shines before us.

"Then come with me. I'll give you both the power you need"

Both me and Kaneki, looked at one another, and gave each other a collected smile. We hold hands, our palms in one, and reach it over at the man. He shook our hands. As a meant that we'll join them.

End Flashback*

Said stupid Guren, but neglected me for four years..whats up with that?

With this thoughts in my mind, I slump my head in my desk. Ignoring my teachers' lectures. Waiting still for the time to pass by.

~Time Skip~

Kaneki's POV...

Class is over and I walked over towards to where Yuu was. He was slumping his head on the desk again. A sign of getting annoyed at everything. Since alot of things happened already, its clearly obvious what he's actions would be. I sighed to this sight and called out to him, by calling his name.

"Yuu...Yuu...wake up" I calmly spoke, "class is done now Yuu.."

"Urgm...let me die please..." he mubbled in annoyance as I kept on shaking him. I gave out a unsatisfying look.

"Your not going to die Yuu...anyways, class is over-"

"Help me die, please Kaneki, your capable of killing right?" He cut me off and I was starting to get a little irritated.

"What are you saying Yuu? Don't over react too much..."

"I'm sorry Kaneki.." he lift up his head a little, sounding his words with apology, "I can't take the pressure...I don't wanna stay in this school anymore..." his green eyes, his giving that look again...

That puppy eyes of yours is not gonna work on me Yuu..

"That's why, there's a time called Class Dismissed?" I said, correcting his words of logic. Well, illogic. "Plus..." I added, " In order for you to get back in the military again, is that you should make a friend in this school..."

"I know..." he grumbly responded, "but still..."

"Yuu, it's time to go now...I haven't eaten you know?"

"Then eat me then and end my misery.." he slump his head back on the desk.

"I can't eat you!!" I loudly answered, not even attempting to accept this good deal-what am I saying?! I'm NOT gonna eat him!!

"My..." a familiar soft voice interupted our convernsation. I turn around to see a girl, walking towards us. "Arguing already?"

"Hiragi-san..." I muttered, looking at the lavender haired, smiling at us with her mischievous stare.

"Do you want me to extend your suspension very badly? I can just report it to Lieutenant Guren-san, ne?" She mockingly question. Yuu finally looked up.

"Where the hell did you come from?" said Yuu in disgust, he's green eyes staring at the girl. "Weren't you supposed to go home?"

"Nope.." She simply said, "I'm here to surveil on you and making sure till you get a friend.." she sounded the words with delight. Yet, I feel like she's threatening Yuu on this.

"Hmph. Whatever.."

This is bad.. I wonder when will Yuu ever get a friend? It could take a real miracle if he could be a little friendly with them that is..

"Oh! Beru-san!" Yuu exclaimed, with excitement in his eyes. Both me and Hiragi-san turned to look at the door. There was a military soldier walking towards us. I smiled. I know him. "This is great! What are you doing here?"

What great news! Since Beru-san is here, maybe Guren-san has changed his mind to take Yuu back in the military...

"Actually, I came here for Kaneki Ken..." he answered with full honesty.

Eh?

"Me?" I answered, pointing at myself, making sure if I heard that right.

"Heh...? Kaneki?" Yuu wondered, looking straight at me. I shrugged. Never knowing anything about this.

"I'm here on the behalf of Lieutenant Guren's order.."

"Heh??!" Yuu gasp

Wait-what??! Why would Guren-san wants me for?

"Um...w-what do you want with me?" I stutterdly claimed.

"Lieutenant Guren wants to meet you in his office right away.."

"Now?"

"Hai. We need to go now. I'll lead you to his office.."

"But..." I took a pause and at the officer, then to Yuu, "what about Yuu? Did Guren-san said anything for him?" I finally questioned, wondering if Guren had left a message for Yuu.

"Hmmm..." Thought the officer, trying to recall. After that, he scratch his cheek, looking a little uneasy of a sort. "H-he didn't said anything about you..." He turns his head towards to Yuu and then bows down in excellent form. "Gomen..."

"That cheeky bastard.." I heard Yuu mutter.

"Anyways, let's go Kaneki-kun.."

"Mmm" I nodded. But my eyes are still locking on Yuu. Yuu saw my worries and smiled at me. A smile that reminds me of Hide's smiles. It's so reassuring.

"No worries..I'm fine Kaneki.." Although, in between his innocent smile, I can obviously tell that he's mad on the inside. During his words, I could see Hiragi-san snickering, covering her laughter in this situation. It seems like she can also tell Yuu's anger and is also enjoying from his tiny act. Oh boy, this can't be good...

"T-Then, bye Yuu..." I bid farewell and walked out of the classroom along with Beru-san, accompanying me to Guren-san's office. But still, I can't help this feeling. That I shouldn't have left Yuu with Hiragi-san..I just hoped he won't give much trouble...

Yuu's POV...

(After meeting Yoichi and finally battling an ambush vampire inside the classroom...although...)

"Play times over. You cant save anyone" the vampire spoke in a demonic voice, with her sharp fangs nearing closer to the unconscious girl's neck. I stood there, causiously at her threat attempts, "Once I recover with her blood, I'll be no match for you!"

"STOP!" I shouted desperately, trying to reach as possible as I can to stop her but it was no use I was too far away. But, a running figure pushed the vampire away from the girl. His familiar brown hair. Yoichi. My eyes widen. Why? Why is he here!?

"Hyakuya-kun!" When I looked at him closely, he had tiny tears in his eyes. Its as if, it took him a greater courage to do that. However, I was pretty impressed by the way how he declined his fears-

I gasp in shock, "Yoichi!" I called to him, as I saw the female vampire, raising her sharp nails towards him. "You little..!"

But, right within that few seconds, my eyes met the most familiar color. Out with the sounds of a window breaking, his white hair were flowing from the motion of how he entered and in miracle, kicked the vampire before she could lay a finger on Yoichi. The vampire was pushed very greatly on the wall, marking out the crash as she got hit. But my shock, turned to look at the well known white haired. It was Kaneki.

"Kaneki!?/Yuu!?" We both shouted, surprised to see one another in this situation.

"Kaneki-kun!" Yoichi called and Kaneki gasp, "Saotome-kun!?"

"Eh?! You know each other!?" I claimed, dumbfounded at this new fact.

"ah yeah.." Yoichi answered with a grin, "You see, while carrying some stuffs from school, I almost fell down the stairs.."

"You almost what!?" I yelp in shock.

"However, before I could get hurt or broke a leg, Kaneki-kun held out a hand and saved me in time. After that, we somehow, chatted one another but our chat didnt last that long.." he responded, giving out a reassuring look.

"I see..." I sighed

I heard a fake cough, we turned to looked at kaneki. "Anyways, what are you guys doing here?!"

"Huh? Isnt it obvious? I'm gonna exterminate that vampire!" I answered. But our peaceful chat was cut short.

"Such strength..." the vampire stated, as she fell on the floor. I can tell she's in rage. This cant be good. "For a mare human like YOU!?"

Right between her words, I brace my katana to attack her. Revealing the shiny sharp metal sword towards her direction. Reflecting a bluish light as I attempted. This is my chance!

"Yuu!/Hyakuya-kun!" I can hear their pleas to stop me. But no. I cant stop now. Im engaging and I cant pull back now. I must kill her!

But, instead of a victory, the girl evaded my attack and was now engaging towards Kaneki and Yoichi. From this sight, I turn to run as fast as I could, but only to see the sight that the vampire succeded on whacking Kaneki unconscious. I can tell that Kaneki took the attack on himself in order to protect Yoichi. But come on Kaneki. Your stronger than that!

"I'll be taking his blood then~"

The vampire got its fangs on Kaneki's neck but. She somehow stopped halfway. Why did she stop? Did Kaneki did something to make her stop?

"Why..why cant I pierced your SKIN!?" The vampire shouted in utter disappointment. I could see that her fangs were bent. Was that the reason why she stopped? Could this be one of the characteristics of him being a ghoul?!

"Tsk. This guy is useless to me now.." The vampire snapped then turns to look at us, but the most was her stare was on me the most. "You..." with her speedy legs, she grabbed a hold of my neck and with that grasp, she pushed me backwards. I know whats behind me and what she was intending to do. She's trying to pushed me through the window!

"Hyakuya-kun!!" I saw Yoichi at the veranda, where I was pushed. I could see him horriefied at the sight of me falling along with the vampire who's pushing me down. I crashed on multiple branches behind me, as she held my neck even tighter. Finally, our fall was stopped by a nearby bush and from that I took my chance to stab her as we slide down on a slope.

She looked down at the sight of her stomach being pierce by my katana. But with that, she smirked. I felt my heart stop at the sight of her smiling with confidense.

"This isnt going to kill me, but nice try" she held my throat even thighter. I cough wanting air. "I'm going to drink your blood before the Moon Demon Company comes and-"

At that moment, were I'm almost being drained, something red caught her. Pushing off a powerful force enough to crash her once again among the walls near the school. With its glowing spiky figure, I knew exactly what those are. It was a kagune and by that, only one person could only produce them. And that person is now fighting off the vampire for my sted. His white hair blew softly. Finally, his kagune disappears through the air.

"Kaneki..." I muttered.

"Guh..why you..." the vampire finally took back her stance and faced Kaneki with rage. A glare that wont hold back and wont give mercy to its opponent. By such a word, with lightning speed, she attacked him. Kaneki stood there unwavered from her attack even taking the hit on him. But not a scratch or wound was found on him. The vampire shook in surprise. She couldnt believe there wasnt any blood on him.

"What the! Not a single scrtach?!" Her tone were full of shock. Then looks up at him. Feeling defeat consuming her.

"What- just what are YOU!?"

Her frightened words caught his attention, and with that, he cracked his finger out of habit and reveals his true form to the vampire. His eye. A bloody scarlet hue, surrounded by black. Piercing, slimy like bloody tentacles was behind him. Showing off immemse fear at the vampire. Which she whimpered out of horror.

"You...MONSTER!" She yelled, backing away. But before she could do to run away, Kaneki, in a blink of an eye, was right there

hugging the shivering vampire.

"I'm nothing like a monster.." Kaneki replied unemotionly. The vampire stood frightened. Scared to see him so close to her "Just an Hungry Eater that eats flesh.."

With that, while hugging the vampire, he bit off her shoulder with no hesitation. Bitting off as much as he could. The sound of her skin ripped with his teeth. It made me cringe everytime he eats like this. Adding that, it made the vampire, with force, escapes his hug.

"But you know, your kind is nothing but a meal to me.." A part of her flesh was still in his mouth, finally eating it with a satisfying look. The vampire was traumatize.

At that second, Kaneki confronts his kagune at the vampire girl. Wrapping it around her. Crushing her bones in whole. She screamed out in pain. Hearing her bone cracking one by one, she begged for mercy. But, I didnt give any sympathy at her. She's a vampire. Our enemy and Food stock for Kaneki's survival.

I couldnt care less if she's dead or tortured.

Just then, Guren arrives at the scene. He was there, very surprised at the sight of Kaneki crushing the vampire with his predatory organ. He smirk a smile.

"Great job Kaneki, hand her over.." Guren ordered and Kaneki handed the weak vampire to him. Releasing her to the ground. Even how weak she was, she tries to escape but only to be get stabbed by his sword.

"Damn...a cursed weapon..?"

she weakly spoke.

"Quit your screeching vampire.." Guren scoffed as he finished her off. Her body turned to ashes and dissolves away. I stood there amazed at the sight. So thats what happens when you kill a vampire. Out of my thought, Guren walked up to me. I guess I'll be scolded for this..

Kaneki's POV...

"You look pathetic" Guren said to Yuu. "Are you stupid? How can you hunt a vampire with a normal weapon without an anti-vampire spell?" Yuu gave a pout to this.

"And you Kaneki.." he turned to me. I tensed up at his stare. "Dont use your kagune out of public. You could get exposed by others if they knew.." Ouch that hurt. But, that is true. I'm not exactly allowed to bring it out without his permission. Still, that vampire pissed me off.

"H-Hai..." I hid my Kagune and made it disappear as soon as I agreed.

"Dont butt in." Yuu interupted, "I was this close to killing it.."

"Oh?" Guren wondered. Not believing.

"Its true!"

"Yeah yeah.."

(The same in the episodes...)

\- sorry really, I took alot of data for this so lets end this just like from the episode 2.


	3. The Demon in Your Heart

Kaneki's POV...

"As of today, you're all assigned to the Vampire Extermination Unit.." announced Shinoa to us three. Me, Yuu and Yoichi. The three of us gave in a smile. We finally made it and look at Yuu, he's more excited than us. Cant help it though, he's been looking forward to this day. After that, Yoichi, grouped our hands together in one and raised up a cheer. Everything was settled.

And so, the next day followed.

School was fairly the same. Yesterday though, about the vampires rampage, it soon spreads fast among the students and teachers. But even so, the school went back to its peaceful days. Trying to turn a blind eye on the event, where the vampire escapes and rampages the school.

While sitting around on my seat, looking at how calming the environment was, I noticed Yuu going somewhere. I was wondering when I followed Yuu atop the roof, but it seems like this is a confession scene I'm witnessing. There was the brown haired girl. Standing fidgetly with a pink letter behind her back.

"U-um, thank you for that time when you saved me from the vampire.." the girl blushed

"Uh..." muttered Yuu

The girl looked up at him, "I really like you!" she then brought out the letter at hand, "please read this to see how I feel about you!"

Yuu took the light pinkish letter that was addressed to him. He looked at it for a second then replied, "wait..!" But before he could say a thing, the girl already ran off. Closing the door in a hurry.

Well...this is a nice scene. Good thing I found a good spot to peek.

"My my.." a familiar voice interupted. I slightly looked at my left. Right there, near a building, was Shinoa. Her eyes, looking down at Yuu. Seems like I'm not the only one who followed him.

"As expected, Mr. Hero who saved the school from the vampire is popular with the girls.." Yuu hid the letter as Shinoa walked down towards him. Her smiles were mischievious. Is she planning something again?

"Are you going to break her heart next?"

"What do you mean 'next'?" Yuu responded, "I havent done anything like that.."

"I suppose, since you are a cherry-boy.." Shinoa walked away, her back facing at Yuu.

"Shinoa, you little.."

"But Yuu, virginity is 'evil'" said Shinoa with either enjoyment or trickery. "After all, we, the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, encourages people to hook-up everyday.."

"Huh?"

What the actual heck is this conversation going? And why am I still here to eavesdrop on this?

"The world ended once. Because of an unknown virus, monsters suddenly swarmed the earth, killing many people.." she said those words with deep understanding and there she stood up near the seats and looked on the sight of the corrupted city. "Past those walls, are ruins and wastelands crawling with monsters"

She turned her head at Yuu, "This world is no longer human-friendly. However, we the Japanese Imperial Demon Army will gather the remnants of humanity. Multiply and take over the world!" She jumped down in one of the seats and skipped gleefully towards to Yuu.

"Now, give birth! Breed! Hurrah for ilicit sexual relations!"

Hearing this as it is, turns out for me, I guess I ended my eavesdrop on this and scurry away sneakingly but...

"Oi Kaneki.." I froze. Was that Yuu's voice? I slightly turned. Did he notice me?

"I know your there, come on out.."

Yuu's POV...

I knew Kaneki was there. Not the exact spot where he is hiding, but I knew he followed me. Even at times when I'm going somewhere, Kaneki is a curious bunch that goes by quiet to sneaky. He would do anything to know the new facts he wants to hear. Saying that, this was a good opportunity for him to eavesdrop on.

After my words, Kaneki jumped down at one of the tall buildings. Revealing that he was hiding in a good spot, very unaware to Shinoa, that she gasp at Kaneki's appearance and the sight of him jumping down at such a high height.

"M-My..." Shinoa stuttered but kept her composure, "I didnt know that Kaneki was here..."

When he was now in front of us he asked in shock, "How did you know I was there?" He wondered asking how I knew. I flick my finger to his nose. He yelp and held it in question.

"I've known you for so long Kaneki, of course I'd knew..." I answered him and ran my eyes to Shinoa, "Anyway, can I ask a question?"

"Hmm?" She questionedly hummed

"My talent was recognized from that incident with that vampire and I was assigned to the Vampire Extermination Unit, right? So why are we still going to this highschool?"

Shinoa brought out a bored expression, "well you can express complains like that to the LTC.."

"That stupid Guren is never at his office!" I complained, "How am I gonna complain to him!?"

"It wont do any good to yell at me about the LTC" I sighed. Its impossible to argue about this now.

"Besides," Shinoa continued, "the training for the Extermination Unit has already begun.." My expression turned curious. What has begun? I've never heard of this before!?

"Oh yeah," Kaneki commented, "Guren-san told me about it.."

I turn to him in surprise. How come I've never heard about this!? What's with Stupid Guren and Kaneki talking over behind my back!? "Heh?! I dont know anything about this! Why didnt you tell me Kaneki!?" I held his shoulder back and fort, shouting desperately.

"I..I thought you knew..." he responded and before I could comment again, Shinoa took the convernsation.

"The training that'll allow you to obtain what you truly want.." We both focused on her as she holds out a black key in her hand. I wondered curiously at it.

"What I truly want.."I muttered, interested in this topic.

"This is what you want right?" She smirked, shiwing off the black key in her hand. When she twist it, dark smoke with a mix of orange, surrounds the key, forming off a bubbly yet ferrocious flame monster. Learing out a horrorfying roar, I breath out in amazement. "Th-Thats..."

"This is the demon I have a contract with : Shikamadoji"

With that said, the flaming demon vanished, leaving a black and green scyte, as the cruel flames exstinguished. Shinoa grasp it in proper control and I cant help being amazed and surprised to see it.

"I wanted you guys to see this.." she declared. I turned my head at the white haired. Kaneki was giving out neither sad or boredom.

"So this is the Cursed Gear that can kill vampires with its curse.." Shinoa smirk once more, "I am, after all, one of the members of the Vampire Extermination Unit.."

Kaneki's POV...

Well..this is a surprise. Who knew Shinoa was a member of the Vampire Extermination Unit. And...

"If I have that, I can kill vampires on my own.." after those words, Yuu held out his katana. I literally sweat, from either embarassed or complete shock. And before I knew it, they were fighting. I dont know how did the fight happened but all I know that the results would end when Yuu lost. And thats what happens then finally ended at that...

(Time Skip~)

We were all walking casually on school grounds, chatting out about the Cursed Gear that Yuu had witness. I dont know why I wasnt interested. Maybe because my kagune is also enough to kill a vampire. Or was it thats its useless to me since I'm a ghoul? I released a sigh and took out my book to read. Reading helps alot of ways, including the whole problems I'm having. It made me feel at ease.

While being so hypnotized from the words I was reading, out of the blue, we heard footsteps nearing to us then a pleading familiar help. I looked away from my book and we all turned to see who it was.

"H-Help me, Yu!" He stutterdly plead, running towards us.

"Yoichi!" A manly voice shouted.

"What is it Yoichi?" Yuu interupted, a bit disappointed, "Are you being bullied again?" He ask Yoichi.

"Please wait Yoichi!" The two boys came rushing in towards us. Is this the guys who are bullying him? Yoichi, was way behind us. Well behind Yuu. He asked help but this chat ended becoming deep.

"Yuji, our friend went inside the Forbidden Chamber and never came back!" One of them spoke. Desperate to hear our replies.

Me and Yuu gave a glance at each other. We both held a questionable look and I left my two fingers on my chin. I was curious.

The Forbidden Chamber..? This is new...

"Ah-ha!" Shinoa spoke as if she found a gold. Speaking out that they are in trouble. "You guys broke into the Army's Class 1 Restricted Area?"

Ouch..they are so dead..I feel bad for them..Although, not like I care..

"Th-Thats..." the other one said, stuttering in guilt

"I dont need an excuse," Shinoa cuts them off, "I bet you broke in as a dare or something, right? People who enters that area will recieve a very severe punishment.." Its first word is Forbidden. So, of course, there would be punishment. Who's stupid idea want to go such an off-limit area?

"Th-Then Yuji's..?" Another spoke, scared to know what would the punishment be.

"Probably captured by the army.."

"Oh no.." The other felt defeated, "can you please do something?!"

"Death penalty is also possible.." My eyes turned wide especially the boys. Traumatize to hear the word Death.

Death penalty!? Aint that going way too far!?

"Please give up.." Shinoa said, walking away. All three of us followed. Leaving the two boys in shame.

(Time Skip~)

Yoichi's POV...

I felt kind of sad to hear about their friend. They were just bothering me so that they wish for me to help them. But, it turns out, it turned for the worse. I wish I could help them somehow, but what can I possibly do..?

"Are you alright, Saotome-kun..?" I turned to my right. His familiar white hair. His grey eye and medical eyepatch, they held worry in them. Eventhough I just witness what Kaneki is. I looked at him, trying my best not to get an eye contact at him. Underneath that eyepatch he has, had something monstrious in them. And his words, they left a scar in my mind. Just by hearing them again, made me shook in fear. Yet I kept my composure around him.

"I-I'm fine.." I stuttered. Lowly responded to him.

"Shinoa.." Yuu called, "what was that 'Forbidden Chamber' thing about?" Shinoa giggled at his question.

"Havent you heard of the seven wonders of the school? A piano that plays on its own, a moving anatomical model and the Forbidden Chamber that you should never open.."

"Seven Wonders my ass.." Yuu said, a bit annoyed, "Its a restricted area that the army manages right?"

"So.." I said lowly, "Yuji went inside and now he cant come out?"

"Probably.." Shinoa responded, "that place is actually a training for the Vampire Extermination Unit members.."

We all gabe in a gasp.

"If an untrained personnel enters, they could get possessed by the demon.." My eyes went wide.

D-Demon!?

"Huh?" Yuu calmly questions, "Demon..?"

"Like I said, the training for the Extermination Unit has already begun.." she spoke in an ominous manner. I really dont know what they meant but I can understand the gist of it.

"Were moving on to the next step.." shinoa announced, and was heading to a different direction. "Please follow me.."

As we all followed her, she led us to a unknown wing of the school. I look around, no ones around.

"An Underground Shrine?" Yuu wonders. They were still talking about the Forbidden Chamber. "Why is there a shrine beneath the school?"

"Well, we just call it a 'shrine'.."

After Shinoa's words, right in front was a old, rusty hinge metal door. When she opens it,

it was dark, narrow and I can only see a few stairs beneath us. Getting darker by the minute as it descends downward. This is scary..theres even a wind that sounds like someone is moaning.

"Some time ago, there was a gigantic space underground of Shibuya to prevent the river from flooding. The Vampire Extermaination Unit chose there as a training area. Actually, this entire school is a training area for the Extermimation Unit.."

We were descending downwards as Shinoa continues.

"We keep a demon underground, and those unaffected by the demon's evil energy are pulled into the Unit. Basically, the purpose of this school is to conduct a large-scale human experiment.." I jumped from the word. H-human experiment?? I've..never knew about...this..

"Did you really think a peaceful school existed in a messed-up world like this..?" She turned to us, waiting for a response. But then kept on walking down the stairs as we felt awed by her explanations.

We finally took a stop. Now in a door with papers with an annonymous writings and symbols all around the only door that was in front of us. Could the Demon that Shinoa was talking about is inside?..

"From here on, only people who were called by the Extermination Unit or people chosen by the Demon can enter.."

"Then Yuji's..." I turned to look at Shinoa.

"We didnt call him. The demon may have consumed his heart by now.."

"I-If your heart's consumed, what happens?" I stuttered curious of the outcome.

"You'll become something worst than a vampire. A man-eating demon with no intellect.." she turned to Kaneki. Kaneki felt a bit annoyed. "Sorry but my mind is stable and I dont eat flesh unless needed.."

"Heh~" shinoa faked out, amused, "hai hai..mr. Kaneki wont eat us which is good then.."

I shivered. My palms turning fists out of fear.

"Thats why you all need thorough training. Especially, training your heart.."

Training our hearts...

"Today, I wanted to show you three the frightfullness of this cursed gear-" she was cut off by Yuu. "The point is not to lose to a demon ,right?" In a gif, he was at the door holding the handle in his palms. We all stared at him. Wondering what he was doing.

"I need power in order to get revenge.."

Revenge..?

"If I cant get that power, I dont care if its from a demon or a devil.."

"Yuu.." Yuu turned to look at Kaneki. "I wouldnt do that if I were you. You said revenge right? But, didnt Shinoa said we all need to train our hearts the most. The demon could take advantage of your desires.." I felt a bit warm up from his words. His very concerned about Yuu's safety. Maybe he really isnt a monster..

"K-Kaneki's right.." I finally answered, joining to stop Yuu. "Yuu, please pull back.."

"But Kaneki.." Yuu responded,

"Didnt you want revenge?"

"Yes, its true.." Kaneki answered lowly, then looked up at him with an amount of courage. "But what I need most is the power to protect thats what I needed and neither do you..." Silence answered him. But, Yuu finally smirk and turned to us, his hand still on the handle.

"I wish I could Kaneki..but this is my chance for revenge.."

No matter how much we pleaded, Yuu enters nontheless.


	4. Hello O' Memories

Yuu's POV...

"Hey, don't just go in!" Shinoa yelled and tries to stop me. But too late, I'm already inside, "O-oi!"

The place was oddly cold. Dark and a gloomy room. Walking further to inspect the area, upfront are railings and a stair that leads further down. Stopping to look down through the railings, I saw scattered up rusty weapons on the dead soil. In the middle of the area, is a circular symbol of some kind, probably where the demon resides in. But upon that, right at the very center of the symbol stood a figure. At first, I thought it was the demon but it turns out to be our missing schoolmate. Although, what caught my attention was in his arms. He seems to be holding a gigantic axe that's what I could make out since he was facing behind, not taking a single look or a glance at us. I stood in question. What's gotten into him?

"Just watch from a distance and don't do anything.." Shinoa called and stops to look at our misfortunate victim. I ignored her words as I noticed Yoichi and Kaneki are observing the area behind us. "He will be rescued by the Extermination Unit.."

"No one has a contract with that axe yet, right?" I pointed my finger at the boy, who was holding the cursed axe. Shinoa gave a questionable look, I lift up a smirk.

"Then that's mine-"

"No Yuu.." but Kaneki cuts me off, "I won't allow that.."

"Wha!?" I exclaimed. I know Kaneki is looking after me and all but he doesn't have to be this so overprotective around me. "Why not!?"

"Kaneki-kun is right.." Shinoa agrees and joined in, "just stay right there and-" I run off before Shinoa could even stop me. I ran off a couple of steps, before jumping down with ease. Sorry but that just even makes me wanna do it. "Hey, wait!"

"Yuu!" I heard Kaneki shout out. I can feel his presence nearing towards me. Ahh of all things, Kaneki is now chasing after me.

Yoichi's POV...

"Argh!" Shinoa stomped her foot in anger, as we saw the two boys charging ahead towards the center, where the possessed boy was. I don't really like this place, nor going near to the center. But to Kaneki-kun and Hyakuya-kun, they sure have a heart of steel to go near it. "Yoichi, please go call the Moon Demon Company for back up.." Shinoa called, and I raced down as safety as I could, "There's a barrack at the back of this place" she told me the place and I agreed a yell as my response. "Hai!"

When I got to the near area, I found a door. It was rusty, so I have to somehow put forced to it to pry it open. When it was enough for my size to squeeze through, I turned once more at the fight of Yuu with the possessed boy. I really do wish to help them fight. But fights isn't my thing. Shinoa gave me a quick request so it's a must to fulfill it. I hope nothing happens when I got back.Wait for me everyone, I'll call for help.

(Note: I'll be skipping this part so not much space will be taken~️)

(While Shinoa and Kaneki tried their best to stop Yuu, Yuu fought the possessed boy. As a result, it released the axe and Yuu finally took a hold of it. Which, in another sense, is a bad thing...)

Note: (Yuu is a small child in this POV~)

Yuu's POV...

(Yuu was in their old home. He saw his family in the usual table, and with usual faces. 'Mika' reminded him to eat dinner with them but slowly the conversation they were having soon turned dark..)

"If you want, I'll lend you my power. Just accept me into your heart.."

Power..no-..yes? I need to..think through..but what about my revenge? Yes..of course..I needed power. I want the power to kill.

"Revenge.." I repeated. Mika smiled and I turned to see my family lined up. All of them looked at me, a happy fragile grin among their faces.

"Yes, revenge" Mika commented. His words seem to have hypnotized me. I sat still and turned to him.

"You're right.." my head is becoming a little blurry. But my mind was set. I'll accept him in order to gain my revenge.

"See? So just accept me aLrEaDy"

"Yeah.." with one word, as if on cue, black smoke surrounds us. I don't know why, but I don't feel like moving away from his hug. The black thick smoke, my vision are beginning to only see the pitch of dark. Nothing to see. I was blinded in the darkness. This sure is dark..but in some way, it's kinda relieving. Is darkness supposed to be this comforting?

Why?

The voice was so familiar and it awoke me by hearing it in my curious state. I tried looking around but could only glance at nothing. Till, a light was upfront me. Right there was pictures. Moving around in a fast motion. When I tried to touch it, and without even realizing it, I somehow was in a checkered room. No longer in the dark. Then, when I look around, the voice spoke again.

..was it because I was weak? Was that the only reason why I was here?!

Events started coming in, as the child's voice began to tell a tale. But from what I see, this is more on a flashback memory. Telling off a thought. I wondered, and turn around, only to see a figure in a chair.

..Can a person be so easily ruined by having one thing taken? Well, I've already lost something if I think more about it..

A young boy with jet black hair, was sitting on a metal chair in a checkered room. Hearing in between sniffs, tears were flowing down his cheeks. With a careful look, I noticed the young boy shivering. Is he in pain? And why am I seeing this?

..I've made too much weakness, that had somehow stabs me, and before I knew it, I was drowning in, more than I could manage to struggle from "that" place. And so, I've come to a conclusion, I have to somehow eat. Get stronger...

On a door, a masked man appeared. The young boy jolt out in shock and started hyperventilating ..the boy, his eyes begins to open wide and its shivers were visible for me to see. It's like an immense of fear began to consume him. He starts to beg for mercy, prying away on his chains as the man walked closer. Dangerously closer. This man. His emitting a powerful aura, like his about to do something to the young boy. Should I help? But..how can I lend any if I can't even stop my own body from shivering? It's like I can feel the young boy's place..Damn it! Move!

..And there he was, standing there while holding a plier. Which he considered it as his favorite tool. Looking at me with a mischievous, enjoyment in his eyes. He was burning with joy. Finding pleasure to hurt me more as I struggled around my bounds..

The masked man started pulling off the boy's fingers and toes. Using the pliers that was only used for metals, he used it to pluck out the boy's tiny limbs one by one. Ungodly and painful screams screeched through the air as the adult looking male, laugh off. Signs of inhuman pain was seen through the unfortunate boy's expressions. What cruelty could've want him this? This scene is too much for my eyes to see and I'm standing before him, looking like a lifeless statue on watch. I feel like to vomit from seeing crimson liquid flowing down the boy's ripped toes.

..Wanting to see more of how far have I fell from sanity. Far beyond saving from my pitch black hole. I was desperate. For only a 10 year old child to have experienced this much. He kept pulling them again and again,and again ,and again ,and again ,and again ,and again ,and again ,and again and again ,and again ,and again ,and again ,and again ,and again ,and again and again ,and again ,and again ,and again ,and again and...again...again...again...

Slowly, from unknown passing days, I was sick of it..

The scene was skipped and the same boy stood there, looking at the masked man, lying there in a pool of blood. He had broken chains among his wrists, which gave me a thought of how he escaped. Although, what took my thoughts was how his hair was now white. His hair was supposedly black, but how come it turned white? Could there be a meaning behind it? But..I'm glad that the torture ended. Upon looking at the scene, his grey eyes, stared blankly at the dead man..

So then- I killed him. I fought him with a crazed smile and tortured him, the same to what he had done to me. I made him count 1000 by 7's and in a way, it was...Triumph.

I was no longer his play thing. I was no longer in that chair; chained up to be tortured and wish to be killed in every passing moment. Now..who do you think is stronger now? The strong devours the weak. I'm strong.

The scene was skipped once more. And I was moved by the new surroundings. The whole area was in ruins like some monsters did the destruction around and the white haired boy, was walking through a destroyed street. The cold weather, he never seem to cared. But his expression was in a desperate state.

..What will I do now? I've lost everything. I have nothing. All I have is myself, in this corrupted lone world. All lost, far from being saved. Out of light. Out of life. Someone...I can't...take this anymore...I don't wanna be alone. Can somebody...please? Please..kill me...

The scene ended when the boy found a mine covered in a amount of snow. And I found myself in a white room. Not a sign of any background but just plain white around us. Upon watching this, for some reason, I tried to held out my hand to reach over the sad, lonely boy. "Don't go near him!" I warned myself but something about him made me just wanna go near him. After some moments of thought, I finally have my ability to move and I just..walked towards him. Feeling sorry of some sort.

I looked down at the sad boy, who was sitting down, hugging his legs, while his face was deep between his knees. He was all alone. Nobody to talk with and Nobody to take care for. Just then, unknown feelings swelled up in me. An urging feeling. Out in that creepy insane checkered room to the destroyed city, his white hair was upfront me, camouflaged by the whiteness of our environment and for some reason, without even realizing it, I pat his snowy soft hair. Although, this got me curious.

Did I did that by instinct? And why does this action feels so familiar somewhere?

After my questionable actions, the boy looked up at me, his grey eyes, devoid from any emotions, looked straight at my green eyes. Then slowly, his eyes lift up a tiny glance of emotion and his frowned up lip turned into a smile. Tears flowing down on his cheeks as his smile brightens up with joy.

"Yuu!"

I was jolt up by my name and then, before my realization clears up, the boy had hugged me. I was speechless from this moment. He was warm. Despite the cold air I'm feeling. I hugged him in return, thinking this could be the only way to make him feel better. But just then, a bright radiant of mist and light, blinded me. When I tried to focus my eyes, I finally found myself in the dark once more. The boy was gone and as well as the light. I questioned myself. What was that all about?

Although, my consciousness had slowly regained to have sight. It soon was clear and my body doesn't feel heavy anymore. Like something have lifted off from my shoulders. A hand then extend from behind me, I turned to look, only to see Mika with a smile. A smile that felt so empty.

"YuU..?" I didn't respond. My mind is beginning to calculate what just happened..those memories, they aren't mine..

"DiDnT yOu SaY yOu WaNt REVENGE?" That boy with white hair..he looks..familiar..old black shirt..grey tattered shorts..broken chains among his wrists and feet..it was too much. Had he suffered this burden? How can he stay sane from all that had happened to him!? Wait- him? Who might that be? I feel fuzzy. It's like I'm missing something..

"If So, ThEN I'LL gIvE yOu ThE pOwEr To-"

"Who are you?" I cut him off. Mika gaze at me with a shocking look.

"Mika isn't.."I continued, mustering up my words to the unknown copycat, "Mika isn't that kind of person!" I shouted, finally remembering. I gripped on his collar and pushed him in a wall still facing him, "He's not like me. He wouldn't tell me to get revenge. His always smart, but an idiot that's nice to everyone and he'd carry all the burdens himself.."

"Yuu..don't be FOOLED by that demon! So please Yuu.." he attempts to carass me, but I pushed his hand away. Actioned out that I

don't want him to be near me. And the demon he mentioned..I grit my teeth in anger and annoyance.

"Leave him out of this!" I yelled out, my grip on his collar getting tighter. "Kaneki had suffered enough.." by that mention, my memories begins to fall back in place. His memories were so full is sorrow and I somehow was able to see through it. But, thanks to him, I had finally regained back.

"So.." I glared at 'him', my expression didn't falter to any doubt. "Who the hell are you?" My question made the 'Mika' shiver. He was beaten down by my words.

"Stop. Yuu.." he begged, his words becoming more soft as I noticed everything around us falling apart. But I never cared, and continued to argue. "Shut up! How dare you try to imitate my precious family! What the hell do you know about my precious family?!"

Shouting this louder, the 'Mika' I was holding onto, turned into a mucky black mist. It roared out a defeated moan as it disappears out on the air. Everything was collapsing but it also held another meaning. It is time to wake up.

Shinoa's POV...

Me and Yoichi saw Yuu's eyes flutter up. Our eyes went wide, we were surprised from our positions. As for me though, this left me in a confused daze. "There's no way.." I muttered, seeing Yuu sitting up, "Did you come back on your own?"

"Huh? What do you mean, 'Come back'?" he questioned. Clueless to what had happened. Me and Yoichi looked at each other, signaling whether we should tell him what really happened.

"Well, umm.." I spoke up, "a demon was showing you hallucinations.."

When those words aired out of my mouth, Yuu's eyes opens up widely as if he had finally regained realization.

(Let's skip this part~ :3 and I'll minimize the POV words~)

Shinoa: you did save your classmate but..there's one person you have forgotten..

Yuu: Forgotten? Oh yeah..(he look around) where's Kaneki?

Shinoa: (I sigh) my goodness..not only your teamwork is lacking but your also honestly selfish..when you were almost about to be consumed, Kaneki insisted to touch the cursed gear as well..

Yuu: what!? Why would he do that!? No- is he okay?!

Shinoa: I don't know the other answer to that but he's fine. The Moon Demon Army had taken care of him. From the looks of it though, the gear seems to have also wanted his heart. Yet, for some odd reason, it only ended up draining his energy. Luckily, there was no single signs of him becoming consumed by a demonic aura. And again, rest assured, he's alright, his at a near hospital. Why not visit him right now-

Yuu was no longer there. It left me in anger, saying those words to him and then he left without a single thank you!?

"Why did I even bother.."

Yoichi smiled, "haha..he's worried about Kaneki so he can't help but worry and see him after all.."

Unbelievable..

Kaneki's POV...

(In a hospital..)

Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself looking at the white ceiling. Upon sitting up on my bed, my thoughts compiling the last memory I had of how I got here.

Huh, I passed out..now I remember..

I was brought back to reality when I heard a knock on the door then followed by an opening action. Right at the door was..

"Yo Kaneki.."

"Yuu..!" I cheered happily. Yuu was safe and that's good news for me. As we exchanged greetings, Yuu walked towards me and handed out a book in front of me. I looked at him in question. "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' me.." he coldly answered, "here" he shove the book closer to me as if forcing me to take it from him. It's still a wonder, though, I can't reject this especially when books being included, so, I slowly took it and observed the book. It was titled "White Fang" and it was authored by Jack London. Judging by its old features and old famous author, it's a classic novel. But why would Yuu came here just to give it to me?

"I know what your going to say, 'why?'.." he spoke out as if he read my mind, "because you love reading and this is the only thing I found that would suit your taste..so, be grateful.."

I was fascinated. Intrigue in many ways and turned the book around to read its summary. It's about a white wolf, a rare wolf-dog hybrid, choosing sides between living in the wild and living with the world. The wolf had experienced a lot along the way. Experiencing the hard loss to self actualization to where he really belongs to. Huh..it's just like me. Well, almost..

"Thanks.." I looked up at him in question. "Huh?"

"Again with the 'huh' is that how you really act?" Yuu sharply comments back to me and let's out a sigh, "Listen, Kaneki.." his eyes were looking at me. His green and my grey. I lend him my ears and listened carefully to what's his about to say, "while I was out cold, you also hold onto the gear and passed out as well, right?"

"Well..yes.." I actioned a nod

"Because of that, I somehow was able to escape the demon's hallucinations..so thank you.."

After hearing a welcomed thank you from him, I relief up a smile, "Yuu, didn't I said that I will always look after you.."

"Kaneki.."

"And I'll be honest, you sure are a pain in the butt.."

"What?!" His eyes bulge out in surprised, and I could t help but slightly laugh at this. Haha, that's a funny reaction you got there Yuu.."why you little-"

"The point is Yuu, didn't I vow that I'll be your shield? and I really mean that. I will always be there to protect you, Yuu"

"Y-yeah.." Yuu stutteredly responded, his eyes holding up a feeling of pity and such. I wonder what's gotten him this depressed? "Well, see ya, Kaneki. I'll visit you here again once school is dismissed.."

"Yah.." I replied, "see you later Yuu.." I wave at him and bid him farewell as he closed the door before him. Once everything was quiet inside, I took out the book he gave me and read about in peace.

Everyone, I won't make the same mistake in the past. I will protect the only family I have left and as my own atonement for my faults, I will protect him even if it cost my life to save him..

Yuu's POV...

Finally..finally..I've come this far Mika..

I'm going to learn how to kill a vampire here.

Although, it would be great if Mika and Kaneki were to meet, we could've somehow let him be a part of our family as well. Everyone..I'll finally get my revenge!

No One's POV...

(Unknown location..)

???: Mika Mika Mi-Mika~ ah (stops) I knew you'd be here..Did you get the report?

???: apparently, they finally found your precious angel that you're looking for..

???: We have other news as well and it seems like your angel is flying away along side a demon which is still unknown to us of what he is~ and as anticipated, he was being used by the dirty human..by "he"

???: (rooms out a white sword at his companion. The sharp point, near his neck)

???: ..I mean Yuichiro Hyakuya. Now, how are you going to gather the threads of your story, Mikaela Hyakuya?


	5. My Pictured Past

Kaneki's POV...

"Hey.." Yuu was there on the door, his face helding up a warm smile. Today was his fourth visit, and these past three nights wasn't a happy one for me. Ever since the Forbidden chamber incident, lately, I've been having nightmares. Unknown thoughts of near deaths and old tragedies of my sad past, it was like my memories has come to haunt me. However, it's best not to let Yuu know about it. 'Why' you ask? Because, he would worry and won't shut up with every tiny thing to let me explain. So yeah, I'm avoiding that. Anyways, I returned a smile towards him as he let himself in. I held the book he gave me that I was reading just a while ago. "you doing alright?" he asked me as he took a chair and sat near my bed.

I actioned a nod, followed by my words, "I feel a lot better actually. The doctor says I'll be released once I took the last check up today.."

"That's great news!" he cheered up, "I'll talk this out to Shinoa-san that you're back on your feet and ready to join up the Extermination Unit.."

"Does tomorrow sounds good?"

"Hmm?" he gestured a question, stopping his celebration on hold and stared up at me. Then took his fingers under his chin, thinking thoughts about what I had said. After those seconds, he lift out a agreement, "sure, if your still not feeling okay.."

"Yah.." I scratch my nape, and gave out an embarrassed look and a forced smile. It was a lie actually, I just wanted a one day off to see if my nightmares have became a routine and probably think up why am I remembering my old days. It must be a clue of some kind, so it's a good chance to figure this out. Having this sudden scheme planned out, I looked up at Yuu. I smiled. Ahh Yuu, always so energetic, "but I might be new to some of things you guys have done. So I'm counting on you to guide me okay?"

"Heh.." he curved out a smirk, with a confident gaze at me, "sure thing"

"Say, you haven't told anything to me about your story.."

"My story...?" I looked up at him with a questionable look. That was too sudden. To be honest, it pounds me a surprise when he said it, but it somehow feels like he waited for the right timing to ask me about it.

"I remember telling you about you saving me during that time in the Forbidden Chamber?"

"Well yes.." I tried remembering of what he said, then lift up my words, "you said a part of my memories saved you.."

He nodded, "and because of it, it made me wonder. A part of your memories, about your past and about you. The past you.." Hearing those words, I looked away a bit. My past is, well to briefly explain it, it's my only connection of my Human past before the me now. That said, I wonder if I should really tell this to him.

"And.." Yuu continued, looking at me with worry, "you know, I already told you mine. So, it isn't fair without telling me yours.."

Now that you mention it..he did told me about his story. Yuu was born on Oct.16, the night of the exact time of 3 o clock. Devils Hour. During his childhood, both his parents were hysterical, calling him a demon spawn. From that his father tried to kill him while his mother was going mad and in a frenzy through her craziness, she attempts to burn their apartment down, causing the whole place to be set in flames, with Yuu along with it.

When he was sent to the orphanage, he heard about his parents committed suicide. But this didn't faze him one emotion to cry for, he was rejected for the first time and both his parents tried to kill him, which they only sees him as something evil. Then, he told me about his new life in the orphanage. He wasn't opening up to them but slowly he'd began to recognize them as his new family. Which he's swore to protect. But their happy lives soon ended when the vampires had reigned the world, taking them to their lair and become livestocks for the rest of their lives.

While staying, among them, Mika, who Yuu looked up to, had planned for them to escape the vampires clutches. In that slight moment of freedom, closer to the surface, his family, including Mika, died. Mika, in his last moments that Yuu treasures, convinced him to escape alone. But to Yuu he was reluctant to leave them but soon realized he had to, for their sake. And so, after saving him from a vampire, Yuu had once again found a new life upfront him..

We're almost like have the same misfortunate past. He was rejected by his parents and loss his place twice..

"So..." he scratch his nape, embarrassed to say a word, put confidently said it a loud, "..can't you tell me?" We sat there almost like a minute. Knowing Yuu, he was persistent at things that interests him and again, as my usual role to always explain to him, my mind was scanning deep. Thinking through, whether I should tell him or not.

My memories, they are very deep within my sealed mind. Unable for anyone to know about. I kept them hidden for as long as I can remember. Sealing them off as I could finally strive on forward. They are more of a picture, rather than a moving objects. Vague photos of my happy life and sad tragedies, as a human and as a Ghoul. I pictured the happy moments I had with Hide in elementary. His wide grin in his face as we play games. The joyful thoughts of that time when I get to read the books that dad left for me. And...the slow moment when I was almost being devoured by Rize-chan and the fast motion of the incident along with it and the overall tragedies that have befallen me. But, at that time during the Forbidden Chamber fight, Yuu had somehow was able to see through it. My memories. It was the only thing that keeps my sanity at ease. It's not a happy one but rather, it is more of a tragedy. But thinking this, could this be the reason why I'm remembering them? and having nightmares along with it?

Saying this, I've never actually told my story to Yuu. I thought he would feel disgusted if he knew. But here he is, talking all about it and is asking me to tell the rest of the story.

"..are you sure..?" I asked if he was serious to know about it.

"Of course I'm sure.." he said with an assured tone. I was reluctant at first but seeing his eyes,

his greenish eyes, it held eagerness on them. With that eager stare, it made me think of a respond. Upon thinking, I sighed. "..Ok.."

Here is my past. My pictured past...

"I was born on the 20th of December and if your wondering, I don't normally celebrate my birthdays though it's fine by me, as long as I get to read new books-.."

"Typical Kaneki.." Yuu cuts me off with a goofy smile, " Always a Bookworm.."

"Are you here to listen to my story or are you going to comment every tiny thing I'll said?" I tried to ease my anger in this. However, I don't mind punching three or two at him. Although, what's the point of him hearing my story then? I released a fake cough, addressing him to listen attentively. And hopefully wont joke about.

"Anyways," I continued, "Even at how many years had passed, I've never get to knew my father and before I knew it mother..." I took a pause. A memory visioned inside my mind. My mother holding something on her hand. Me begging by apologizing.

"..I love mother.." I continued, as I relapsed a small smile, Yuu seemed to be questioning my pause but I continued on, "She always takes care of me and she had also given me my needs for school. Remembering that time, when I got back from school, mom was in the same place where she sat, as if she never moved an inch from that spot. Even at a young age, I knew what was happening. She was overworking herself once more. In return for her hard working, I took care of her. At school, I was always open to make friends, but that was kind of hard. Thinking back, when that bully came rushing on towards me with an angered look. Nobody wanted to get involved from this and stayed quiet and watch. But, just then, a glance of blonde hair stood up for my stead. He was the opposite of me, he was so brave yet energetic. He spoked out in honesty and broke up the anger issues of the young boy who was about to punch me."

"..really? Nobody wanted to help you at all? Is it because your a half-Ghoul?" Yuu wondered and tried guesses to fit my story. I plastered up a small smile towards him.

"..You sure are excited. But no, we'll reach for that conclusion after my childhood.." I corrected him, and he quietly nodded, surprise to hear of what comes next, " Anyways, that boy. He was the very first one to speak and introduced himself to me. The only one I can call my only friend. Hide.." the memories me and hide had flowed through my mind. We had our ups and downs but even so, we've encountered all that. Together.

"Hide?" Yuu questioned, "how come you never mention him to me?" I didn't answer him. That memory is better off not knowing. It's better that way.

"Let's skip to that then.." I declared, wanting to skip, Yuu seemed to understood and listened silently, "After some years later, I've met the girl of my dreams. It was love at first sight and I told Hide about it. He said I should go for it and so did. But that was the worst mistake of my life. She turned out to be a Ghoul. A hungry little Ghoul who is famous to kill her victims by piercing out their organs and in that, I had that same injury in me. It all happened in a bus. But the driver had lost it and goes on a panic and collides an accident along with it. Rize smashed by a couple of heavy metals above her while I sat down on the background loosing consciousness thinking that I've died.

Yuu just now had an intense unbelievable look on his face. Didn't see that one coming did ya?

"However, when I soon came to, I was in the hospital. And a great doctor had saved my life. Haha" I cried out a sad laugh and Yuu was beginning to encounter more of my misfortunes, "In the end, that operation had somehow turned me into a Ghoul.."

"What?!" shouted Yuu, "How-wha-how was that even possible?!"

"I don't know the answer to that either but there was one thing I do know why.." Yuu began to lend his ears, "Rize-chan's organs were inside me. They had done a transplant on my damaged organs in order to save me. However, I was young that time, so I never had doubts till I realized I was hungry. My mother didn't seem to visit me that day and as my released was paid freely by a nice doctor, I ran back home. But, only to find my mother's cold body on the floor where she always sat. I..cried. She died from overwork. Looking up for my only relative guardian I then got myself rejected by her. My mother's sister.

"Kaneki..." Yuu muttered feeling an urge to hug me. Yet I continued on.

"Hide was my only companion, that I wanted him to be by my side, and to say that I wasn't alone. But then, when I realize, I almost tried to eat him. I was hungry. Completely in a haze of my own starvation. I force myself to push him away from me. Insisting that he should leave me and I never wanted him to see him again. I was breaking down my limit. No place to go. No one to set by me. I was alone, hungry and loosing my mind.

"Soon after, a man picked me up, and settles a home for me in a cafe. Anteiku. A new life had awaited me.." I talked and talked, the fun times I had and the good news was me and Hide were about to find an apology at each other and wanted to become friends again. It was a happy moment if my life, till that day had happened. My sudden kidnapped by a man named Jason.

"Jason.." Yuu muttered, although it was loud for me to hear. I lift up a small smile. So he've seen that memory huh...

"I see..so you've seen that memory. The memory of how I was tortured was it?" I asked, but he was silent. To this, I will say that silence is meant as a yes. If it is then, Yuu must've feel sorry for me. "It was..a really vague memory. I wished to forget about it, but my body could never forget the pain I had suffered through. It was like an eternity of near deaths that an innocent child would never experience, and well, I ended up being the unluckiest one to have that inflicted on me. A day. A week. Months. I've longed for freedom when I completely lost it.

"That day, upon his come to play, I had found my strength to fight. We've fought and I didn't felt the pain at all. It's like I was already immune to it. And before I knew it, he died from the virus before I could see his disturb yet disgust face.." I lowered my head, covering my eyes with my hair. I wanted to toy with him a little more that time, but that virus took the wrong timing. I was..mad. Really mad that time..but becoming angry won't deal with that situation. I curved out a smile and raise back up to face at Yuu again.

"Although, it also meant that I was finally free from his madness.." Yuu didn't comment back, as I continued once more.

"After that, I found myself in a corrupted debris, a powerful earthquake happened that time, though I was lucky to survive from that. Guess having a Ghoul body did have its worth. Anyways, as the only person alive, I struggled on to find survivors. Including my old friends and Hide.."

My chest hurt, that memory is still living in me. But even so, I continued, bearing the pain as I spoke,

Note: this sentence will be revealed on the next chapter..I guess?? Well, I don't want to spoil~

Yuu's POV...

I tried summarizing the events he has told me.

Kaneki was an only child but with financial problems and hardships, both at home and at school. From what he told me, he's a guy we're you would categorize as a loner. He got the habit of reading, by only reading the books, his father left for him and befriended someone, who he considers it his only friend, named Hide. Judging from all his childhood experiences, he had lived a normal life.

The story goes on actually, he was now 10 years old that time. Everyone had celebrated Christmas, after his birthday. He was walking along the streets with Hide, casually chatting about a book? Sorry, I wasn't listening that time. He was prattling on and on about it. Which leads the topic a bit too far fetch to the original. Ha...typical book worm. Anyways, after separating with his friend, he took a bus. There he met a girl. Rize was it? Betrayed with a stab after their second reunion inside a bus and a crash collides killing them. After an operation, that's were his life changes.

Kaneki gave me a brief explanation of his life. As a half Ghoul who struggled to find his own place to belong to. After losing his mother, and got rejected by his aunt, he was picked up by a old man, a manager of a very comfortable cafe called, Anteiku. Although, he took care of him at first on a whim, but it soon came to love him like a family, the same with the rest of the employees who are ghouls, aside for him becoming half.

While helping around the cafe, and doing home schooled, a girl named Touka, a bit higher number of age than Kaneki, was teaching him about how the cafe works around and in secret, she thought him how to fight and how to control his new found powers as a method to survive from their ruled world.

After some months on coming to love his new life, he was kidnapped by a sick, mad man named Jason. I know what comes next, so I don't want to remember it. Anyways, I took silence to think all about it.

An accident, a confusional transplant, a separation between friends, no home to belong to, suffered to kill, tortured to death and now, dying from loneliness in a solitude world..it was too much..it was complete but too many to bare..the him who isn't allowed to die on the outside became death itself from the inside. He can't express his thoughts properly nor feelings to anything..how can he literally stay sane after all that? That very day when I first met him, if I..somehow made him mad..he would have killed me nonetheless..and I wouldn't be standing here by now-...

"Oh yeah, Yuu.." Kaneki called, pulling me back from my thoughts. I jolt up but kept my composure. Trying not to sound suspicious.

"Y-yeah..?" But knowing Kaneki, he saw it right through me.

"..are you okay, Yuu?" he questioned, "you looked pale.."

"It's..nothing Kaneki.." I then added, "by the way, what are you about to say?" I convinced him to remember and it soon reminded him.

"Oh.." it was a slight reaction but he remembered, "..how was the Training Yuu?"

"From the Extermination Unit?" he nodded as if I got the guess right. "It was fine I guess.."

"Haha.." Kaneki laughed, and relief a smile, "I hope your not being a bully in there.."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "is that what you normally see in me, Kaneki?!" He started laughing a much bigger laugh that I've never heard. Who knew he could make an innocent laugh like that? Even having to experienced a torture at such a young age..

"Well.." I said, breaking his streaks of "ha's",

"I better go now. Yoichi must've been looking for me about now.."

"Ok.." Kaneki agreed, "see ya later Yuu!" I waved at him and walked out.

I closed the door behind me, and silently stood. His story made my heart hurt. Pained with the feeling of how misfortunate is his past was, add that with the torture he's been through. His suffer, I can't quite compare it to mine. I don't really know how to really comfort him but

I just hope tomorrow will be a great day for him.


End file.
